The Magic of Christmas Disneyland
The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland is a 1992 direct-to-video or also 2015 direct-to-dvd special that was only available in Disney parks. 'Plot' 'Synopsis' This Holiday Season you're invited to the jolliest, holliest celebration of them all. Come share in the fun and festivities with all your favorite Disney friends as they prepare The Magic Kingdom for the Holidays. It's the year's most spectacular celebration - and you're our special guests. Join Mickey, Minnie and the gang in a holiday wonderland of parades, carollers, and a good-old fashioned cheer, while they celebrate the Season as only Disney can. 'Songs' *'Christmas is Coming (Opening)' - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Clarice, Snow White, Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jack Skellington, Sally, Tiana and Naveen. *'Deck the Halls' - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto. *'Jingle Bells' - Song By: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *'Come On, Christmas' - Song By: Pinocchio and Patty. *'Christmas in the Ocean' - Song By: Ariel and Sebastian. *'The Christmas Song' - Song By: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!' - Song By: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. *'Snow Ho Ho' - Song By: Max Goof, Goofy and Clarabelle Cow. *'A Holly Jolly Christmas' - Song By: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *'It's a Most Wonderful Time of the Year' - Song By: Cinderella, Prince Charming and the Mice Friends. *'Up on the House Top' - Song By: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys. *'The Chipmunks Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)' - Song By: Chip, Dale and Clarice. *'Feliz Navidad' - Song By: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles. *'Winter Wonderland' - Song By: Alice Feat. White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare. *'Sleigh Ride' - Song By: Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie. *'Parade of the Wooden Soldiers' - Song By: Pinocchio, Patty and Jiminy Cricket. *'The 12 Days of Christmas' - Song By: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip, Dale and Clarice. *'O Christmas Tree' - Song By: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. *'Joy to the World' - Song By: Tiana and Naveen. *'The Night (Nightmare) Before Christmas' - Song By: Jack Skellington and Sally. *'Frosty the Snowman' - Song By: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *'After Day Christmas' - Song By: Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. *'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas' - Song By: Pinocchio. *'Here Comes Santa' - Song By: Childrens and Audits Chorus. *'We Wish You Are Merry Christmas (Ending)' - Song By: Mickey Mouse and all his Friends. 'Transcript' The Magic of Christmas Disneyland / Transcript. 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Suzy and Pearl *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Dana Hill' as Max Goof *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto *'April Winchell' as Clarabelle Cow *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Gus and Mad Hatter *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Nick Carson' as Pinocchio *'Mallerie Rigsby' as Patty *'Phil Snyder' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Rob Paulsen' as Jose Carioca and Jaq *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Panchito Pistoles *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Matt Nolan' as Prince Charming *'Hynden Walch' as Alice *'Jeff Bennett' as White Rabbit and March Hare *'Blayne Weaver' as Peter Pan *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *'Travis Oates' as Piglet *'Wyatt Hall' as Roo *'Gregg Berger' as Eeyore *'Tom Kenny' as Rabbit *'Jess Harnell' as Roger Rabbit *'Kathleen Turner' as Jessica Rabbit *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Samuel E. Wright' as Sebastian *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Linda Larkin' as Jasmine *'Jim Meskimen' as Geine *'Chris Sarandon' as Jack Skellington *'Kath Soucie' as Sally *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Park Category:Christmas Specials Category:Magic Kingdom